KPTV
This article is not to be confused with real life Fox affiliate KPTV channel 12 in Portland, OR. KPTV is an ABN affiliate that serves the Phoenix, AZ market. The station broadcasts on Channel 7. The station maintains studios located on East Greenway Road in Phoenix with transmitter facilities located atop South Mountain on the city's south side. News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff (year joined in parentheses) Michelle McLandon - News Director *Pauline Carrington - anchor; weekday mornings "Sunrise Phoenix" and "NewsNet 7 at Noon" (1997) *Raul Herrera - anchor; weekday mornings "Sunrise Phoenix" (2006) *Karla Obermeyer - anchor; weeknights at 5:30 and 10 (1992) *Patrick Moore - anchor; weeknights at 5:30 and 10 (1982) *Lewis Williams - anchor; weekend evenings (2000) StormCenter 7 Meteorologists *Zack Morrison - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Sunrise Phoenix" and "NewsNet 7 at Noon" (2011) *Sean Winterson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5:30 and 10 (1993) *Hank Taylor - meteorologist; weekend evenings (1987) NewsNet 7 Sportsdesk Team *Phil McFarland - sports director; weeknights at 10 (1994) *Wesley Fowler - sports reporter; weekend evenings (1998) Current On-Air Reporters *Brenda Stinson - general assignment reporter (2015) *Carol Lopez - general assignment reporter (2010) *Nadine Jimenez - general assignment reporter (1995) *Kevin Simmons - general assignment reporter (2001) *Danielle Bonjour - general assignment reporter (1990) *Gerald Withers - general assignment reporter (2013) News Themes *no music (1966-1972) *Cool Hand Luke: The Tar Sequence - Lalo Schifrin (1972-1977) *KPTV 1977 News Theme (1977-1980) *NewsCenter Theme - Michael Randall Music (1980-1985) *NewsCenter II Theme - Michael Randall Music (1985-1990) *Advantage - Gari Media Group (1990-1996) *News Source - Gari Media Group (1996-2004) *The X Package - Gari Media Group (2004-2010) *WIS-TV News Music Package - Stephen Arnold Music (2010-2014) *Evolution - Stephen Arnold Music (2014-present) 2007 helicopter mid-air crash During a police chase, CW affiliate KAZQ-TV and KPTV dispatched their live news helicopters to cover the story. James Rezendes and photographer Michael Lee of KAZQ and Joseph Teagarten and photographer Ron Schnieder of KPTV were on assignment to cover the action. Ten minutes into the live late-breaking coverage of the chase, KAZQ's Sky 12 airship crashes into KPTV's AirNet 7 airship, both Eurocopter aircraft. The two choppers crashed into the Indian Hill River Park in downtown Phoenix leaving fiery craters. Both pilots and photographers were extracted from the scene and taken to hospitals. Rezendes and Lee survived their injuries, which were considered serious but not life-threatening. Teagarten did not survive his injuries, but Schnieder did. The crash left a brutal black cloud over Phoenix. Teagarten is a 15-year veteran with over 2,500 flying hours, most in Eurocopter aircraft. He was 57 years of age at the time of his passing. Rezendes is an 11-year vetaran of KAZQ with 2,700 hours of flight time also in Eurocopter aircraft. The crash was reported on several other Phoenix television stations. In honor of Teagarten, AirNet 7 was retired in 2008 and KPTV purchased a new airship named SkyLink 7 HD dressed in American flag graphics with the station logo on the doors and a firebird motif on the front nose of SkyLink 7 with the number "8-11" as in the 8th Firebird Squadron, 11th Air Evac Unit of the Royal Air Defense Command of the Holman Union (RADCHU) where Teagarten served as a medic pilot. Gallery KPTV app.png|KPTV Android/iOS App KPTV logo.png|KPTV logo until 2017 Category:ABN Affiliates Category:Channel 7 Category:Phoenix, AZ Category:Arizona Category:Champion Digital Broadcasting Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 1966 Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1966